


The story you will never know

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is a rewrite of all Mavis and Zeref's story. I hope you enjoy it.I really recommend this to the ones who stopped shipping them recently, because of canon.





	1. We meet again

\- I wonder what is Mavis doing right now.

\- Oh, please. Don't start again.

\- I'm sure she's a beautiful lady.

\- Stop.

\- I wish I could see her one more time.

\- Oh... You will kill her this time.

\- Can you stop being so negative, Anastascia?

\- No. I adore your suffering.

\- Let me dream a little.

\- You have no dreams, little boy. I own your body since you were born.

 

I sighed. In part, she was right. She possessed my body the day I was born, and uses it at pleasure. She made me do horrible things, using my name. Even if, some day, I can be free from her, the sins and crimes she made me do will follow me forever.

 

Mavis is a little girl I meet some years ago. A little ray of sunshine that made me believe in having a normal life again. Sometimes, I dream in being near to that ray of sunshine forever. But she's human, and that's not possible. Her brightness will be gone when she dies. But, if I could stay near to her for a while, I'll be happy. Even if she never sees me in the rest of her life.

 

\- You're gonna make me throw up.

\- Can you stop looking at my thoughts, Anastascia?

\- Let me think... No.

\- Why are you like this?

\- I'm evil. Deal with it.

\- Oh, please... I can't deal with-

 

I had to stop walking. Mavis was just in front of me.

 

\- Mavis...

\- Ah! Mr Black wizard from before! - said her.

 

And she ran in my direction.

 

\- Yaay!

\- Woah! Wait! Don't you remember? I'm cursed!

\- Of course!

\- Then don't...

 

I was late. She hugged me before I could say anything.

 

\- We won because of you back then... - explained Mavis -. And, because of you, I saved my friends...

 

Her face. That face full of happiness brought peace to my soul. And that face made Anastascia curse everything, including herself, and disappear for a while from my mind, but not from my body.

 

\- I have a lot to explain to you, Mr Black wizard!

\- I think... I saw a place where we can seat near here... In that way.

 

I guided her to a field, and we sat next to a rock. She told me about the war, and her strategies to end it. That reminded me of my little brother and I, when we made jokes to our father. But I had to block those memories before Anastascia could find them. She can manipulate me with that.

 

\- There is something I've been wondering for a while, Mr Black wizard - Mavis said, suddenly.

\- What is it?

\- What's your name?

\- Oh, well... It's Zeref.

\- Zeref!? That black wizard, Zeref!? You're him!?

\- That's why I never wanted to tell you my name.

\- The one who lived for 300 years?

\- Yeah... Was it that long though...

\- But you're nothing like what people say you are...

\- Oh, the bad ones, huh? Those are the mostly accurate though.

\- There's no way that's true! You have very kind eyes, and I don't believe those rumors.

\- Such innocence.

 

Actually, she was right. I never been that bad, but... It's all Anastascia's fault... Wait, are you blushing? Why are you blushing, Mavis? What did I said? Calm down, Zeref. Keep the straight face, and the curse won't appear.

 

\- Oh yeah, do you still remember Yuri? - Mavis changed the way of the conversation. Thank God -. He's gonna be a father soon!

\- That boy, a father?

\- Well, it's been 10 years since then...

 

I smiled. Ten years. Time really passes too fast, but you can't notice it when you are immortal.

 

\- But you haven't changed at all since then - I observed.

\- Ah... This body... Yeah...

 

She looked at her feet. I instantly knew something was wrong.

 

\- It was the price I had to pay for using incomplete black magic 10 years ago... - she explained -. But I don't regret my choices after all, it saved my friends.

\- You used Law!?

 

Impulsively, I took her head between my hands and I touched her forehead with mine. Something my brother and I used to do when we were little when we had any magic problem.

 

\- Wah! What was that for...

 

I didn't listen to her words. I needed to concentrate in the magic inside her body. No... Why? Why did this happen to her? Fuck curse control! Who needs it now!?

 

I separated her. I know my face wasn't what she needed to see in that moment. After all, I was freaking out.

 

\- Zeref...

\- It's not that you've stopped growing... - I explained -. You've now become immortal, just like I am...

\- Huh?

\- Have you chosen what kind of lives you will be taking...? At your own discretion, of course...

 

Her face told me that she didn't know what I was talking about. Cruel or not, I had to tell her all the truth.

 

\- It's the curse of Ankhseram. The more you don't want to take a life, the more it'll...

\- Nonsense! - she yelled -. I... Nobody around me... Has died yet...

\- Well, not now but... I see.. There was a war a while back, wasn't there? Wars make you see lives in a different way. Maybe that's why you haven't noticed it quite as much.

\- That's...! I...!

\- You don't know the true meaning behind taking a life. And once you find out... Everyone around you will disappear.

 

I didn't want to look at her face. I already knew how it looked like. Terrified, because of what I said. But that was the truth. Denying it wouldn't be right.

 

\- Why... Why would you say such things... - said Mavis.

\- It's the truth.

\- I... Thought you were...

\- Now, do you understand? I'm everything the rumors made me out to be.

 

Mavis ran away. Like I was expecting.

 

\- So it's true... You've always had it in you. The power to walk alongside me.

 

I maintained my straight face for a while. I didn't want Anastascia to notice how I was feeling, but the tears in my cheeks betrayed me.

 

\- Are you crying, crybaby? - asked Anastascia.

\- What mades you think that, dark fairy?

\- The tears. You were cruel with your girlfriend? Oh, how cute...

\- Stop mocking me, Anastascia. Actually, those are tears of joy.

\- Oh, you had fun being cruel?

\- Of course.

 

Of course not. Being cruel to that little ray of sunshine was the worst thing I ever made. Something broke inside me, I could feel it.

 

I managed to keep the straight face and the calm until Anastascia fell asleep. I knew very well she had a deep sleep. And when that happened, I released all. I cried out loud, without anyone who listened to me.

 

\- Why...? Why I had to be that cruel with her...? Why did this happen to her...? I don't want this... Why, Ankhseram!?

 

It doesn't care how loud I scream his name, Ankhseram never answers. He doesn't care about anything, even being a God. I normally don't care about it but, in that moment, I needed an answer. Why had to be Mavis cursed like me? Why she couldn't live a normal life?

 

Cursed. Forever. All eternity. That's what the little ray of sunshine had because using an incomplete magic I taught her. It was me? Was my fault that she got cursed?

 

I panicked, and screamed out loud. If someone was listening, that person could hear me from far away. The curse was released around me, but I didn't care. I ruined Mavis' life by myself.

 

That night I didn't sleep. I managed to lie to Anastascia about my feelings for a while, and I was crying every night. Mavis didn't deserve what I did to her.


	2. Why did this had to happen?

Only a few days later, I could notice a massive death of nature. There's where I knew it started for Mavis.

 

I searched Mavis for a year, using the death hints she left. I finally found her hiding under a tree, in the worst state she could be. I kept the same straight face and cold words as a year ago.

 

\- I've been looking for you, Mavis - I said, with an smile in my face.

\- Zeref.

\- You look terrible.

\- I haven't eaten in half a year already, but... I'm still alive...

\- That's what the curse of Ankhseram is. You wouldn't die even if someone beheaded you.

\- I beg you, please... Ki... Kill me...

 

Her crying face broke me. But I couldn't show that to her.

 

\- Sadly, even I can't do that. The same goes for you. I was like you once... Hmm, in fact, I'm still hoping for the say I'd be able to die... But I've learnt to look at things a little differently now. We now have an infinite amount of time. I've created these demons, called the Etherious, and gave them powers beyond those of human capabilities, so that they could be the ones that will end me. I still don't know if they actually coud, but... I'm also making myself a country.

\- A country?

\- It's not on this continent, but I'm working on expanding it now... It's quite enjoyable, you know... I'm the emperor there. All the people there has been made into units, pawns, if you may. That's why the curse no longer has an effect there either. It's like I'm playing a game.

\- Why?

\- Preparation for war, I guess... Don't get me wrong, I hate wars. It's ugly and disgusting, no matter how you look at it. Even when I'm building my country, I'm not needlessly expanding it just for kicks either...

\- But you said it was enjoyable...

\- Huh? Really?

 

If I hadn't enough with Anastascia, now Ankhseram was playing with my mind. The most you try to control your own feelings, the most he messes your own personality.

 

\- That's the reason I live... I live to die. I want to see my brother... No... I want to destroy him. No... Please, destroy me... Huh? My head hurts... The world... Refuses to... Accept me... This world...

 

Mavis hugged me. I needed it for the last 300 years, since I lost my family. Ankhseram and Anastascia disappeared from my mind.

 

\- But I won't! - said Mavis -. I'll accept all of you!

 

Is this real? She really said that? Tears appeared in my eyes.

 

\- The only one that understands how you feel is me - she ended the hug, holding me by my shoulders. I couldn't believe what she was saying -. So don't give up. We'll find a way to break this curse. Let's... Find it together...

 

She was crying, and I was crying. My soul was in peace, and my crazyness went away. It was only the two of us. No one else. I could feel something warm in my chest, but I didn't know what it was.

 

\- Together... - I whispered.

\- Yes...

\- Mavis...

 

I hugged her. I needed it. I truly needed it. There was a thing that I was sure now.

 

\- You're the first one to treat me this kindly... - I whispered.

\- Of course not. You just don't remember. I'm sure...

\- It's also the first time I've loved someone this much too...

 

I kissed her. It was impulsive, but I did. I knew she wanted too when I felt her hand in my cheek. But, suddenly, she fell.

 

\- Mavis? What happened? Say something, please...

 

I could hear Ankhseram laughing in the distance. No... Did he...? Why...?

 

\- Mavis! Open you eyes! Don't leave me! Mavis!

 

It was useless. Mavis was dead. Ankhseram was laughing. Anastascia was laughing. I was completely broken.

 

\- Why, Ankhseram!? Why had to be her the one who died and not me!?

 

I could hear Ankhseram laugh even more. His laugh was the craziest thing I ever listened.

 

In a crazy try to wake up Mavis, I kissed her again. Like the princes do to the princesses in the fairy tales. But that didn't work either.

 

\- Go away, kid - said Anastascia suddenly.

\- No - I answered -. I'm rejecting her death. That has to bring her back.

\- It won't. You know that.

\- Then, I'll make her an Etherias, as I did with Natsu.

\- That is not a good idea. Natsu didn't remember you when he woke up.

\- I know... But... I need to try...

\- You won't.

 

Anastascia tied my arms and legs, making sure I won't do anything by myself, and took control of my body.

 

\- Wait! What are you doing!?

\- Taking this little girl where she belongs. Far away from you.

\- No, please! Don't take her away from me! Let me bury her somewhere when I can see her everytime I want!

\- No discussion, kid. She will return where she belongs, and you won't do anything.

 

Using my body, as always, Anastascia carried Mavis in her arms and took her to Fairy Tail. The sadistic smile she was making changed when she entered in Magnolia. She used my feelings to hide her amusement. She was enjoying my suffering.

 

Precht was a the door of a building, which had Fairy Tail written in it. He saw us immediately.

 

\- You're that black wizard from back then... Why are you... Wait, is that Mavis you're carrying!? - asked Precht -. She's been missing for over a year... Everyone was worried!

\- You... You are alone here? - asked Anastascia, using my voice and mouth.

\- Yes... Everyone else is off preparing for the harvest festival. I got stuck with the job of master after Mavis ran off.

\- Master? Ah, that's right... This thing... Is a guild... I've simply come to return this.

 

Anastascia threw Mavis to the ground. I screamed, but no one could listen to me. Except Anastascia, who was enjoying it.

 

\- Oi! What the hell are you doing!? - yelled Precht -. She isn't some doll!

\- This thing... No longer moves...

 

I saw fear in Precht's eyes. He realized what happened but, like me, he didn't want to believe it.

 

\- Mavis! - yelled Precht, holding Mavis in his arms -. Are you okay!? What happened!? Are you sleeping!?

\- Yes... - answered Anastascia -. She will sleep forever-more. Goodnight, Mavis.

 

Anastascia turned to leave, but Precht stopped her.

 

\- Wh- Who in the world are you!? - asked Precht.

\- Zeref - answered Anastascia. Using my name, as always.

 

I couldn't see Precht's face, but I knew he was surprised. I could feel it.

 

\- Well, no... - continued Anastascia -. If Mavis is a fairy, then I am an ugly fairy. A spriggan, I guess. I'm tired of all of this. I don't want to see a single soul. That's it... I'll go back to my simulation game. At least in Arakitashia, I won't run into any humans. Just pawns. I should never have fallen in love. Never...

 

Anastascia used my own tears to fake sadness, but she was enjoying our suffering. Then, we left Magnolia.

 

\- Did you saw his face, Zeref!? - asked Anastascia when we were inside the forest -. Oh my god! That was awesome!

\- It wasn't - I answered.

\- Of course it was, Zeref. Or... You can't see it anymore? You weren't having fun?

\- Give me back my body.

\- When we arrive at our empire.

\- No. Give it back now.

\- Tch. Who needs it, after all?

 

Anastascia gave me back the control of my body. I stopped walking, and I cried.

 

\- Why she had to die!?

\- Oh, don't start with this again.

\- You can't understand this, Anastascia!

\- What do you mean with that!? That I can't love!?

\- You never loved someone... You always enjoyed death...

\- Oh... The little boy killed his loved one... And I enjoyed it... Now he's mad...

\- Stop!

\- You can't do anything well, kid. You stopped growing when you were 15 because you were cursed by Ankhseram.

\- Shut up.

\- You could never deal with the death around you. I can. I didn't live 3000 years for nothing. I didn't try to kill my own sister for nothing. You know what I want.

\- Stop talking...

\- The Fairy Kingdom will be mine! Thanks to you, of course.

\- SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! DISAPPEAR!

 

And I couldn't listen her anymore. When I checked inside my body, I discovered that, after 300 years, I could use my own magic. I stopped her time. My body was mine again.

 

\- I did it... I stopped her...

 

I tried to take her soul off my body, but that was impossible. Even from the inside, I couldn't do it. I didn't have the magic to do it. Only one person could, and he died before I was born.

 

\- Now what? I can't go back and apologize after all Anastascia did and said. And now they know who I am... What should I do?

 

I walked around for some days. I listened they will bury Mavis in Tenroujima, where she was born. Uh? Wait a second...

 

\- Mavis was born in Tenroujima!?

 

I had to hide. Someone listened to me.

 

Tenroujima... That place was well known for me. After all, the Fairy Kingdom is at the top of the island's tree, and I'm their prince. I never let Anastacia know that because she could use me for her true goal, now that the throne is empty. But that is another story.


	3. Goodbye, Mavis

The day of the funeral, I hid in the ship who took everyone to Tenroujima for the ceremony. I looked all sitting in a branch of a near tree, making sure nothing will happen if the curse appeared. I knew those trees very well. Dad always took us here when he was training us. Natsu and I were born with Slayer magic in our veins, making any Slayer training easier for us.

 

\- This tree... I grew it with my magic... I hope I don't kill it accidentally.

 

Precht announced Mavis' cause of death. He lied to everyone.

 

\- Mavis died because of a secondary effect of using the incomplete Law magic. It seems like it took longer to appear than other reports of a bad use of this magic.

 

Liar. You don't know what happened. You just remember me throwing her body in the floor, even if it wasn't me in the inside. It was Ankhseram who killed her, in a way I don't know.

 

I saw Yuri sitting on the first row of chairs. He seemed to be the most affected of all. He was holding a little boy, like a year old.

 

\- Where is the mother? - I asked to myself while searching her. But soon I noticed what was happening -. I see... Yuri lost his wife and his most close friend in less than a year. Besides, his friend disappeared for a year and appeared dead so... Somehow, I can understand how he feels right now.

 

The Fairy Tail members soon left the place, one by one, bringing a chair with them. But Yuri asked Warrod to hold his child and leave without him. Precht tried to stay with his friend, but Warrod stopped him. Both left him alone with the kid.

 

When Yuri was sure he was alone, he kneeled in front of Mavis' grave and cried. It was painful to hear, so I had to approach to him.

 

\- Yuri...

\- Precht said you were the one who killed Mavis. That you are the black wizard Zeref. Is that true?

\- I'm Zeref, but... Mavis' death wasn't my fault.

\- You treated her like a doll when you took her body back!

\- Precht said that? Well, it was my body but not me in the inside.

\- What do you mean?

\- The Tenrou jade it's a gem that had a connection with the first fairy queen and her twin sister. It's special magic was neutral until the first queen died.

\- Why are you telling me this?

\- I'm seeing the magic of the jade inside you. The first queen's sister is known as the Dark Fairy, and her soul is inside my body right now. She made me do things I don't want to remember right now. I even lost myself for a long time.

\- You have a dark fairy inside you?

\- There's only one dark fairy in this world, and that's her. I managed to stop her time, but I don't know how much it will be.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Mavis saved me. I wanted to say a properly goodbye to her. After all, she was a ray of sunshine for me.

 

Yuri turned his head to look at me.

 

\- You didn't change in 11 years...

\- I'm cursed with the same curse as Mavis. I'm not able to age since I was 15.

\- And when was that?

\- 300 years ago, I think.

\- That's a really long time.

\- I've been alone since then. I can't be near to anyone without killing them. I can't show any good emotion without risking the lives of the ones around me.

\- That's why you were that far away from us when you were teaching us magic?

\- Yes...

 

Yuri looked at the grave and put his hand on it. I approached to him a little more.

 

\- Actually, I want to leave something for Mavis - I said.

\- What is it?

\- Fire flowers. They only grow in the Fairy Kingdom.

\- How do you have that!? - Yuri turned his head, surprised.

\- Can you keep a secret?

\- Yes...

\- I'm part fairy.

 

Yuri was even more surprised of that confession. He didn't know how to react.

 

\- You are a fairy!? - asked Yuri after a while, not knowing if believe me or not.

\- Yes, I am. Mavis meet a fairy without knowing it. It's not something I tell to everyone.

\- But... Fairies are little and... They glow...

\- That's what Mavis told you?

\- Yes.

\- Well, that's true. There are two types of fairies. The little ones Mavis always knew and the ones who can hide their wings and walk between humans being totally unnoticed.

\- You're one of the second group?

\- My mother was a complete fairy of that type. My father was half human, half demon.

\- You have an interesting blood mixture.

\- I know. But I'm more human than anything.

\- Do you think she will like those flowers?

\- I know she will. They are beautiful. Do you have a pot or something?

\- No, but I know where to find one.

 

Yuri ran in the opposite direction their companions were. I used that moment to go to the top of the Tenrou tree, picking some dirt from there. I used my demons wings for that. They are faster than the fairy ones. Yuri arrived when I landed in front of the grave, before I hid my wings.

 

\- Those were...? - asked Yuri.

\- My demon wings.

\- They are huge.

\- I know. Did you find the pot?

\- Yes, and it's even better. Mavis did that one. Look, it's signed.

 

The pot was painted with beautiful colors and little drawings of fairies. Between them, the name "Mavis" was written in yellow.

 

\- Aww... Such a cutie...

\- It will be bigger enough?

\- Yes, it will.

 

I put the dirt in it, and an only seed of a fire flower.

 

\- Where did you get the dirt? - asked Yuri.

\- The Fairy Kingdom is at the top of the Tenrou tree.

\- You're kidding, right?

\- No. As I said, the fire flowers only grow in the Fairy Kingdom but, if you have a pot with dirt from there, it will grow outside the kingdom.

\- I never imagined that the Fairy Kingdom would be that near to us...

\- Mavis either. But don't tell anyone.

 

Yuri gave me the pot. I looked at him, and he nooded. I took the pot and I put it in Mavis' grave. Then I kneeled, I put my hand on the grave and I touched it with my forehead.

 

\- Goodbye Mavis - I said -. It was good to meet you. You were a ray of sunshine to me, always. Even when I said all those cold things to you. But... I think I love you. I'm not even sure anymore. I had my feelings mixed a lot of times with fake feelings, that I don't even know which ones are real.

\- Zeref, do you feel something warm in your chest? - asked Yuri.

\- Sometimes, when I think of Mavis. Why?

\- That's love. I feel it when I think of Rita.

\- It feels good.

\- I know. By the way, how did you arrive here?

\- I hid in your ship.

\- So... You need to return with us.

\- Yes.

\- They won't leave without me, so you have a little time.

\- Thank you, Yuri.

 

Yuri left me alone. When he was far enough, I stopped containing my feelings. I cried for 15 minutes, out loud. Everyone could hear me. Even the curse was released, but I didn't care. I wanted Mavis back, even if we had to act like brothers for the eternity. I wanted her by my side forever.

 

\- I HATE YOU, ANKHSERAM!

 

Everyone could listen that. Yuri came back when I was more calmed.

 

\- Are you feeling better? - asked Yuri.

\- A little. I don't think I can get along with this.

\- You never can. It's always there, and you only wish for people to not remind it to you.

\- I see... If you allow me to ask, how did your wife die?

\- After birth, in the guild. Mavis was there, and she ran away when Rita died.

\- So, that was the death that activated her curse.

\- What curse?

\- The curse of Ankhseram. The same curse I have. Do you know who is Ankhseram?

\- No, but I can imagine just seeing what you did.

 

I smiled. Death was around us, surrounding Mavis' grave.

 

\- Ankhseram is the God of life and death. His curse only affects the ones who play with life and death.

\- You did?

\- I tried to resurrect my brother. Well, I did, after getting the curse. But I don't know where he is right now.

\- Zeref, the truth. I know you are not human. Your brother hasn't to be either.

\- I knew he would come back after a little, because he wasn't completely dead. But Anastascia didn't.

\- Anastascia?

\- The dark fairy. She modified him to be a powerful demon, and our two best friends. After that, she played with different corpses of children to get powerful demons and tell the world I did it.

\- That's... How can someone do something like that?

\- I can't find anything to justify her actions and decisions. But, because of her, I got cursed. She was always playing with my mind when I was little. She made me believe my brother wouldn't come back and do all the research to resurrect people.

\- What about the curse?

\- The most you value the life, the most you will take it. That's the rule. Actually, you are in danger, if the curse was released right now.

\- Mavis' life has to be really precious to you, then.

\- I wish nothing happened. Maybe it was better if we never meet.

\- Don't you dare to think like that. You were precious to Mavis too. She was always wondering how you were.

\- She did?

\- Always.

 

Knowing that brought me peace. A few tears fell from my eyes. Yuri did some steps backwards.

 

\- I'm happy, Yuri. The curse rarely appears when I'm happy - I explained.

\- Okay... We should go. I'll distract them so you can get on the ship being unseen by the others.

\- Thank you, Yuri.

 

Yuri and I went together to the ship, but we separated when we were near. Yuri distracted his friends and comrades, and I could hide inside the ship. He even made sure I left the ship after everyone was gone.

 

\- Good luck, Zeref.

\- Good luck, Yuri.

 

It was late at night, and Yuri was carrying his son. The little one was asleep. I put my hand in his little head.

 

\- Be good to your father, little boy - I said.

\- Makarov.

\- Makarov?

\- It's his name. Mavis suggested it.

\- It's a good one.

\- And it's better than Pippoko. Precht suggested that one.

\- What kind of name is Pippoko? - I laughed.

\- I don't know. But Mavis had a good taste for his name. She said it was from a book, and he was...

\- A prince, I know. That book was one of my favorites when I was little.

\- If only you and Mavis meet each other in a different situation... Your relationship would be very different.

\- If only I wasn't cursed and I could help you to defeat Blue Skull...

\- We can't turn back in time.

\- We can, but it's a taboo, because of how the present and future will be affected in the changes you made in the past.

\- How do you know?

\- My base magic is time. Besides, I'm the God Slayer of Time.

\- That's a very rare magic.

\- Slayers don't exist anymore. There's nothing to kill. Our magic is not needed.

\- Be careful, Time Fairy.

\- You too, Lightning Dragon.

 

Yuri nooded. Our paths were separated that day, but you never know when you can find an old friend in the future.


	4. Finally free?

I was free. Free from Anastascia for some time. I don't know how much. Ankhseram and his curse are still watching over me, but they have a problem. My true personality. Serious as my father, sadistic as my mother, and cheerful as my grandma. Plus, I'm still a child.

 

I danced through the woods for days. Not having Anastascia in my mind was really relaxing, and Ankhseram wasn't interested in giving me bad thoughts. I stopped dancing when I found myself in the middle of a road, near to a town.

 

\- A town... When was the last time I could walk around a town? But, if the curse appears... No, Zeref. Don't think about it.

 

I entered in the town, keeping a true smile in my face and not showing anything bad, trying to not think in how precious are lives. I looked around, watching the daily life of it's citizens. There was a market with a lot of things, including cooked food. I looked around that market for a while. I even bought something to eat. It's been a long time since I could eat something decent, and I totally forgot the taste of food.

 

\- It's delicious! The pasta is really good with cheese sauce, the meat is just at his point, and the apple pie is really tasty.

 

I was eating on a park, under a tree. People walked just a few meters from where I was. But I was too concentrated in my food to care about them. Even if I don't need to eat, I enjoy eating. It makes me feel like I'm still alive. The same with sleep. I don't need it, but it's makes me feel alive too.

 

A little girl approached to me and looked at my food. When I looked at her, I saw she was hungry. Her eyes said it, and her clothes were dirty and a little ripped.

 

\- Are you going to finish it, sir? - asked the little girl.

\- Are you hungry, little girl?

 

The girl nooded. I gave her the rest of my pasta, and she ran away yelling "thank you" to me. I ate the rest of my pie.

 

\- Excuse me, young man. Did that girl steal your food? - asked a policeman a few later.

\- I wasn't hungry, so I gave it to her. Any problem with that?

\- No. But she has been stealing from other people for the past six months.

\- I see... Why?

\- Oh, well. Her mother has an illness and can't move from bed.

\- And her father?

\- Nobody knows. He disappeared a long ago.

\- She steals food for her and her mother, right? Why is anyone helping them?

\- We don't know what illness is she suffering, and if it's contagious. No one wants to approach to them. Plus, the girl is a delinquent.

\- I have a double personality trastorn. One of my personalities is the one you are talking right now, but... The other is an assassin. His crimes are mine too, even if I don't remember anything.

\- Don't move! - I noticed a blade near to me, but I didn't look at it.

\- You will help that girl and her mother. If you don't, I'll kill you. I'm Ankhseram, the God of Life and Death.

 

That words, and my sadistic face, scared the policeman and everyone around. All of them ran away. I left the town while finishing my apple pie. No one tried to say something to me. They even hid in their homes until I was gone. I kept my sadistic eyes until I was far away from that town.

 

\- I should change my clothes. I will be everywhere tomorrow. I don't want anyone to recognize me.

 

Using magic, I managed to calculate the distance between me and the next town. It wasn't that far away, so I decided to run. I arrived at the next town before sunset, and bought some fabric. After that, I went to the forest and I sewed some clothes by myself. Something my mother taught me when I was little. I tried to make them as modern as possible, to be confused with the people of this time. I sewed a backpack too, to transport my clothes and other things.

 

I was changing my clothes when the sun rised again. I put my normal clothes inside the backpack and I walked to the next town. I arrived at it past midday, and everyone knew about the Ankhseram incident from yesterday. I bought a newspaper and I sit under a tree to read what they wrote about it.

 

\- How interesting... - I said while I was reading -. They invented half of the story. Oh, it says what I wanted to know.

 

The little girl and her mother will receive medical attention, and monetary help from the mayor. I was happy for them.

 

I left the town as early as possible, but a little kid stopped me for a moment.

 

\- Are you Ankhseram? - asked the little boy.

 

I smiled. When the kid's face changed to pure happiness, I stopped time for a while. It gave me a chance to escape before someone else listened him, and made the lie even more true for that kid. I would disappear in front of his eyes.

 

\- Dad always said kids were too innocent and would never judge you, not listening to what their parents said. He really liked them... Dad... He was...

 

Memories of the fire in my house appeared in my mind. Something I hate to remember. After all, Anastasia made me burn my own house. She controlled my body to do it, and made me watch it. My father's scream when the ceiling fell on him is burned with fire inside my brain. I can't forget that. I can't...

 

I screamed out loud, and the curse was released around me. I looked at my surroudings to see if I killed someone, besides of plants and little animals. Fortunately, no one was around.

 

\- I have to be more careful with my thoughts and memories. I should train a little of my magic. Maybe I could find something to stop the curse temporarily.

 

I heard Ankhseram laughing in the distance. He believed I couldn't do it.

 

\- Maybe my God Slayer magic can help with it...

 

I said that intentionally. Ankhseram listened to me and stopped laughing. God Slayer magic was the only thing that could stop his curse, and I had that power.

 

\- I can't reverse death, but...

 

I put my hand in the ground, using my time magic to accelerate the time and make the plants grow again. The dead trees fell, and I used my time magic to turn them in dust.

 

\- That's better. It's been a while since I went to a training travel. But first...

 

I turned myself into an adult before starting my travel. I even made my clothes bigger to fit, but I have the body type of my mother and I look really skinny. But what I really missed was my hair. Anastascia made me keep it short, but I like it long.

 

I tied my hair in a little ponytail, just to keep it out of my face, and I walked to the next town.


	5. Nine months of freedom

Nine months. Nine months since Mavis died. Nine months since I stopped Anastascia's time. Nine months training my time magic. The curse appeared a lot of times, of course, but always in forests and similar places, never in towns. I made sure that wouldn't happen. I even teased Ankhseram sometimes. He doesn't like it, and I was enjoying it.

 

During that time, I lived the life of a wandering magician. I helped people in a lot of places, and they paid me with money, food, clothes, and books. I didn't have most of those books, and I liked to receive them. They were really interesting.

 

But I really never moved from around Magnolia in that time. I never went too far away. I managed to see Yuri some times, and Makarov thinks on me like some kind of uncle. But I never stayed for a long time. It was dangerous for them. Yuri knew it, but we couldn't explain it to Makarov. He was too little to understand it.

 

\- Precth has been really weird since Mavis died - explained Yuri in my last visit, while making lunch -. He's always in the basement. We think he turned crazy.

\- Is there something in that basement? - I asked.

\- I don't know. Nobody can enter, besides of him. He says he will tell it to the next master.

\- Strange...

 

I was sitting at the table. Makarov was at my side, drawing something. I looked at the house. It was a very simple house, and nothing changed since my last visit. Except two orange flowers sharing the same colorful pot.

 

\- Yuri?

\- Yes?

\- Is that the Fire Flower I gave to Mavis?

\- It is. Sorry, I had to take it from her grave. Precht decided to do the exams to S-Class wizard in Tenroujima.

\- Thank you...

\- Why?

\- For making me put the flower in Mavis' grave...

 

Yuri turned when he noticed I was crying. I couldn't be more happier in that moment.

 

\- What's wrong, Zeref? - asked Yuri.

\- I only put one seed in that pot. Fire Flowers only grew in pairs from the same seed when they are given to someone, and those two people truly love each other.

\- How are you sure that you didn't put two seeds?

\- Because they are growing from the same plant.

 

Yuri looked at the Fire Flower closely. I was right. It was a twin Fire Flower.

 

\- I have to take care of them like it's your child? - joked Yuri. I laughed.

\- You don't need to do it. But Fire Flowers live for thousands of years, so take good care of them.

\- I will.

 

Suddenly, I noticed something. The black magic of the Tenrou's jade inside Yuri's body was spreading. That wasn't a good thing.

 

\- Yuri, are you feeling well? - I asked.

\- Yes, why? - answered Yuri.

\- Tenrou's jade magic is spreading inside you.

\- Is that bad?

\- Knowing that now is black magic, I'm afraid that it is.

\- Do you think I will die?

 

I didn't let Makarov listen that last part. He was too little to understand it. I covered his ears when I knew where Yuri was going. His voice was sad when he asked that.

 

\- I hate to be the one who tells you but... If the magic countinues spreading through your body... That's what will happen.

\- Can you remove it?

\- Even if I'm a fairy, I don't have that power. I'm sorry, Yuri.

\- How much time do you think I have?

\- Four or five years. I'm not sure.

\- That's not a lot of time.

\- I know.

\- What's happening, uncle? - asked Makarov.

\- Nothing, Makarov. Don't worry. I need to talk with your father about a very secret thing, can you go to play to the other room? I'll tell you when you can come back.

 

Makarov nooded, took his drawing and colors, and went to the other room. I made sure he was in the other room before turning to Yuri.

 

\- You have father eyes, Zeref - said Yuri.

\- What?

\- You were staring at Makarov like he’s your son.

\- I like him, that's all.

\- No, Zeref. I know what I'm saying.

\- My father liked kids. Maybe I have that from him.

\- Your father?

\- I have a bad memory of him, who makes the curse appear every time I think of him. That's why I never mentioned my family before.

\- What kind of memory?

\- I don't want to...

\- It's okay, you don't have to tell me. It's really that bad?

\- Yes. It's from when he died.

\- You were there?

\- It's even worst. Anastascia made me kill my family. I- Ugh!

 

The curse was there, wanting to get out. Why now? It wasn't a good moment. I didn't had to say anything about my family. Now, Yuri and Makarov were in danger. Suddenly, the curse slowly returned from where it came from. I didn't know why until I could listen again.

 

\- That song...

\- Do you know it? - asked Yuri, seeing my surprised face -. Mavis used to sing it to Rita when she was pregnant.

\- Of course I know it. It's the fairies lullaby.

\- Really? I never knew where Mavis learned it.

\- Probably her parents sang it to her when she was little. After all, the people who where living in Tenroujima were descendants of the fairies.

\- What does it tell?

\- Who is Anastascia, the dark fairy. How bad she is.

\- What a dark lullaby.

\- I know. Why did you sing it?

\- A feeling.

\- It stopped the curse.

\- Really? That's good, right?

\- Better than you think. Now I can think in a way to stop it temporarily.

\- That's really good for you.

\- Yuri, listen. You need to find someone who takes care of Makarov before you die.

\- Precht will do it. Warrod wants to leave the guild and go somewhere in the mountains since Mavis died. Rita gave birth in the guild because she wanted to raise Makarov in it. That's her wish. I want to respect it.

\- You must make Precht learn to take care of him before you die.

\- I will. He's not good with kids.

\- Can I come back now? - asked Makarov from the other room -. I'm hungry.

 

With an smile in my face, I went to the other room and carried Makarov. Something new for him, but also new for me. I had a feeling that that time would be the last I saw him and Yuri.

 

\- You want kids, Zeref - said Yuri.

\- I can't, and you know why - I answered.

\- Still, you want them.

\- Even if I had them, they won't be safe with me.

\- I know. But your adult self carrying a kid, and with that smile in your face, just tells me the caring father you would be if you could have children. Who said he was hungry?

 

I didn't left after lunch. I stayed a little more, playing with Makarov. Yuri kept his eyes on us all the time. Probably because I was acting like I was Makarov's father.

 

\- Time to take a nap, Makarov - said Yuri, some hours later.

\- I'm not sleepy - answered Makarov.

\- Yes, you are - I said, looking at his sleepy face.

\- Do you want to put him to bed, Zeref? - asked Yuri.

\- Can I?

\- Only if you sing that lullaby.

 

I carried Makarov to his bed, and I covered him with the blanket. Then, I sang the lullaby.

 

"La maldad más pura,

La maldad más oscura,

Tiene sangre de hada,

Su nombre es Anastascia.

 

No dejes que te atrape,

No dejes que te engañe,

Porque si lo hace,

Ya no podrás ver ni a papá ni a mamá."

 

Makarov fell asleep when I finished to sing.

 

\- It wasn't "nombre"? - asked Yuri.

\- There's a version with "nombre" and another with "sangre" - I answered -, but the song is the same.

\- Who made it?

\- Morgana, the first fairy queen. Anastascia's twin sister. She sang it to her children, and soon the other fairies learned it.

\- A lullaby for your evil twin? Sounds good.

\- I must go. It's late.

\- Makarov will be disappointed when he wakes up.

\- I know, but I was going to release the curse here. I don't want that to happen again.

\- I understand, but I don't know if Makarov will understand it.

\- The next time, I'll bring him something. I promise.

\- Be careful out there.

\- You too. And take good care of Makarov.

\- I will.

 

I left Yuri's house, trying to not be seen by anyone. I always did it. I knew very well what will happen if someone recognizes me, specially Precht. I left Magnolia with anyone knowing I was there.


	6. Wait, what!?

Three days later, I was at the top of a mountain admiring the view when something made me run all the path down, going directly to Magnolia again. It wasn't Yuri dying, it was... Mavis.

 

Mavis' magic!? In this world!? That wasn't possible! Mavis died in my arms! What does this mean!? Is she alive!? And what is she doing in Magnolia if she was buried in Tenroujima!? I was in her funeral! Don't tell me... Precht didn't bury her because she was alive!? But... How I didn't notice her magic until now!? I went to Magnolia twice a month in the last nine months! Where is she!? Is she alright!?

 

I arrived at Fairy Tail's door totally exhausted. Mavis was inside. But, where? No one was inside the building. That was strange. The harvest festival was three months later. Then, what? Those exams Yuri told me? But, all the guild is making that exam?

 

I looked around inside the guild, trying to find where Mavis was. Kitchen, infirmary, library, second floor...

 

\- Uh! A request to capture Ankhseram in the request board! That must be the S-Class missions. Let's see... Black hair, crazy eyes, sadistic smile, double personality... Nah, Ankhseram doesn't have a double personality, he's crazy. Funny how they are still searching me after nine months. But Mavis is not here either. Which place I'm missing? The basement...

 

I thought that find the basement would be difficult, but it wasn't. Mavis' wasn't there either. I was going to turn back when I saw a hidden door, completely open.

 

That secret passage took me to a very strange room under Fairy Tail's building. Inside that room was a huge lacrima, and inside the lacrima... Mavis. Wait a second... Why is she naked!?

 

\- What is Precht doing here? - I asked while looking around, trying to keep my eyes off her. But my face was already red.

 

I took a look at the different documents that were around, just to see that those were my investigations to resurrect people.

 

\- How did you find this, Precht? Are you trying to resurrect Mavis? You will end cursed, like us. You should stop this madness. It will kill you, or the ones you love. Any of them is valid.

 

Suddenly, a sound scared me. Something fell from the lacrima. I turned my head, slowly. Did the lacrima work? Was Mavis alive?

 

No, she wasn't. She was inside the lacrima, but there was a red mass at her feet. When I approached to it, I saw it was a baby.

 

Wait, what!? A baby!? How!? I didn't do anything to her! Was it Precht? Is that Precht's child? No, it can't be. Mavis' body is not prepared for that. And Precht will never do something like that.

 

I took the newborn in my arms, and I could notice his magic. Half demon, half fairy. Nothing human. Perfectly half of both races.

 

\- Does this mean this child is mine? But how it was conceived? I didn't do anything weird. Our bodies are not prepared for that. Even if I turned us adult with my time magic, we are not prepared for it. Then, how? How are you here, little one?

 

I could hear the child's heart. It was the fastest beat I ever listened. Suddenly, he cried.

 

\- No, don't cry. Don't cry. Your mother is here. - I took the child with one arm, and I put my other hand in the lacrima -. See? She's...

 

Mavis' heart. I could listen to it through the lacrima. She was alive, but not able to do anything by herself. I looked at her and I saw her soul. The soul of an adult. I touched the lacrima with my forehead.

 

\- Of course, you're an adult. Not physically, but all the rest. That lacrima helped you to grew this baby, right? I don't know how it was conceived, but I will take good care of the baby. I promise I won't let anything happen to this child, even if I have to sacrifice myself.

 

I took a part of my normal clothes from inside the backpack, and I rolled the baby in them. I left Fairy Tail carefully. I didn't want anyone to see me, even Yuri. The baby calmed at the sound of my heart. I managed to find a lake near, inside the East Forest. I had to clean that child. I didn't even look if it was a boy or a girl.

 

\- You're a boy - I said while I was bathing him inside the lake -. A beautiful baby boy. You have your mother's hair.

 

I was inside the lake with him, of course. What kind of father I would be if I was outside? And I was being very careful with my actions.

 

When he was totally clean, we got off the lake and I wrapped him with a towel I had in my backpack.

 

\- I'm sorry - I said while I was drying him -. I don't have anything for you to eat. I must go somewhere and ask, but... The only person I can trust is Yuri, and this is not a good idea. How I explain this to him? There are not right words to not sound like a child kidnapper or some kind of pervert. What I should do?

 

The baby fell asleep at my side. I sewed some clothes for him. Suddenly, the communication lacrima I always carry rang. It was Yuri when I answered.

 

\- Why are you making that scared face? - asked Yuri -. You gave me the number of that lacrima.

\- I didn't expect your call - I answered -. After all, only my family has them.

\- Is that the East Forest?

 

He noticed where I was. I didn't know what face put or what to say. If I said no, Yuri will knew I was lying. If I said yes, he will ask why I was there.

 

\- Oh, nevermind - said Yuri -. You noticed Mavis' magic, right? Even Precht noticed it and returned as fast as possible. He entered in my house searching something. He's like crazy saying that Mavis gave birth to something.

\- Mavis gave birth? - I asked, knowing the answer.

\- Seems like Precht has her in the basement, inside a lacrima. I don't know, I didn't saw any baby.

\- Yuri, I... I have the baby.

\- What!? What are you doing with the baby, Zeref? You said you can't take care of one because of the curse!

\- I know, but... It's mine.

\- Yours!? What did you do to Mavis?

\- Nothing. I don't know how he was conceived, but it's my child. His magic is fairy and demon. He's not human.

\- Come to my house. Now. I want to see if that child is alright.

\- I want to keep him with me, Yuri. I know it's dangerous but... This child is my only family alive.

\- I won't take the baby from you. But you need some advices. From a single father to another single father.

 

I nooded and ended the call. I put the clothes I sewed around my child and I wrapped him with a piece of fabric, which I tied around my body, making sure he was safe all time. Then, I took my backpack and returned to Magnolia, trying to not be seen by anyone. Yuri left the door of his house open for me. He knew I didn't want anyone to see me and my child, and how dangerous it could be if Precht found us. I closed the door behind me, making Yuri go downstairs.

 

\- Makarov is sleeping now - said Yuri -. You found a baby with Mavis?

\- Find is not the exact word - I explained -. I was there when he was born. I was searching her, and I found her, but I didn't expect this.

\- Let me see him.

 

I gave my son to Yuri. Yuri put him on the table and undressed him.

 

\- It doesn't look like he has any problem - observed Yuri -, but I don't know. We should take him to a doctor, but it will be a problem.

\- Why?

\- Precht. He's searching everywhere for him, and that means that all the hospitals around have orders to notify him if there's a baby who doesn't go with it's mother, unless it's confirmed the mother is dead. He's scary enough to make them do it.

\- What do you think he wants to do to him?

\- Nohing good. His reactions are like he wants to destroy that baby. No, Precht calls it "creature". He doesn't even think it's human.

\- Well, he isn't. He doesn't have any human power or blood. He's half fairy, half demon.

\- He doesn't look like it.

\- My demon grandfather is one of the most powerful demons who ever existed. They look a lot like humans. Same for the fairies I descend from.

\- So, "creature" is a good word for you.

\- No, it's a bad one. We prefer to be called "monsters". It fits better.

\- After all, the worst monsters are humans themselves.

\- Said the human.

\- I have a thing for you. Wait a moment.

 

Yuri went upstairs. I dressed up my child while I was waiting for him. Yuri returned with a huge bag.

 

\- Seems like you don't need clothes, if you can sew them. There is a warm blanket inside for him. The rest are diapers, milk powder, some baby bottles, and other things you will need. Plus this - Yuri gave me a list -. This is a list of places where you can buy this things, and the different temperatures you need to know.

\- Temperatures? - I asked.

\- For milk, bath, fever,... This kind of things. And what to do if he gets sick, when you have to change his diet,...

\- Thank you, Yuri.

\- You are alone now. Give me a call, if you have any problem.

\- I will.

 

I left Yuri's house with my child, and the huge bag he gave me. Trying to not be seen by anyone, I left Magnolia. How Mavis always said, a new adventure started for me.


	7. Is this real?

Three days after leaving Magnolia, I heard Mavis' voice in my head. It was only a moment, but it was hers.

 

\- Larcade? Who's Larcade? - I asked to myself. Then, I realized. I looked at my child, who sneezed in my arms at that moment -. A fairy prince name for a prince. It's the best name you could ever choose, Mavis.

 

Larcade, the fairy prince. That name was well known for me. He was the son of Morgana, the first fairy queen, and the first fairy king. But is his story the one who is always around. He was a hero in the first Great Fairy War, against Anastascia. As rule, he never killed a fairy. He only ripped their wings off. Fairies lose their power when their wings are ripped off, and some tell that he ripped Anastascia's wings. I can say it's true.

 

I thought that one night of sleep won't make me any damage. I could wake up every two hours to feed Larcade. But I was wrong. My guard was down, and Ankhseram took the opportunity. He made me have the worst nightmare I had in years. I knew it was him for his laugh in the nightmare. He wanted me to know it was him. The memories he chose were the worst I have. The fire in my house, my father's scream, and my brother yelling dad.

 

I woke up screaming, sweating and crying. The first thing I noticed was death around me.

 

\- No! No, please! Not again!

 

Larcade was sleeping in my chest, like the other nights. I got up quickly, taking him in my hands. He wasn't moving.

 

\- I'm sorry... Mavis, I'm sorry... I couldn't protect our child...

 

Tears fell from my eyes directly to Larcade's body. Suddenly, I noticed him moving. I opened my eyes, and I saw him alive.

 

\- Thank God... You're alive...

\- _**Oh, fuck!**_ \- I could hear Ankhseram in the distance -. _**I waited too much! It's late!**_

 

He waited too much? Late for what? Is he talking about Larcade? What is he late for? Don't tell me... Larcade is not affected by the curse?

 

\- This is the happiest day of my life - I said while touching Larcade's forehead with mine.

 

Ankhseram's presence disappeared. Larcade cried. He was hungry.

 

\- Yes, yes. Wait a moment, Larcade. Let me prepare your milk.

 

Never having the right to use my brother's Slayer magic was too useful to me. My brother is a fire Slayer. He was modified and sended to the future, but he didn't arrive yet.

 

I prepared Larcade's milk and I gave it to him, singing the lullaby to myself. I needed to relax a little after the nightmare and the curse.

 

\- Tomorrow, we must go to a town - I explained to Larcade -. You eat a lot. Two bottles each time. Did me and my brother ate that much when we were little? I can't ask that to anyone...

 

It seemed like Larcade could understand me. I didn't care too much in that moment. After all, he always reacted to my voice. And I was happy to have him alive.

 

Larcade was still sleeping when we arrived at the town the next morning. I had to have one of my hands on him all time, checking his heart and respiration. Even Ankhseram's words couldn't calm me. What if there was some delayed effect and it killed him some hours later? Or some days later?

 

\- Calm down, Zeref. You're overthinking this. Nothing will happen to Larcade.

 

I didn't even believe my own words. I was too scared for it. Larcade's heart and breath were the only things that could calm me in that moment.

 

I bought the things I needed for Larcade, and something extra. A black dragon plushie. Then, I bought something to eat and I sat under a tree. Larcade was awake all time, after giving him his milk. It looked like he liked his new toy. But he was 4 days old, anything I gave to him would be liked, right?

 

\- Being a father is so difficult. If I only had help from my mother... I can't ask too much to a human. After all, Larcade and I aren't humans. Is this normal for monsters?

\- Yes, it is - answered someone.

 

I looked in front of me. There was a man with red hair and an scar in his left eye. Behind him, a boy with purple hair wearing a cape, with the hood on.

 

\- Who are you? - I asked.

\- Georg McGarden - answered the man -. Human father of a half dragon.

 

I looked at the boy. I could see his claws when he took off his hood. Parts of his skin were covered with scales.

 

\- Hi... - said the boy. He was shy. Really shy.

\- Everyone hates him in our town - explained Georg while sitting in front of me -. That's why we are travelling around for a while. His mother was a powerful dragon. His name is Draco. What's yours?

\- I prefer to not reveal that information - I informed. Georg was human. He had to listen about Zeref, the black wizard.

\- Okay, you don't need to say it. What kind of monster is your child?

\- Half demon, half fairy. I'm part human, part demon and part fairy.

\- Interesting mixture. Why isn't your child human too?

\- I don't know. His mother is human.

\- And where is she?

\- She's... - I can't say dead. I talked like Mavis is alive -. Trapped in a lacrima. She gave birth to him inside it.

\- How she got trapped in a lacrima?

\- I don't know. But she managed to take our child outside that lacrima.

\- That's good. Won't you seat, Draco?

\- I'm fine... - answered the boy, putting his hood on again and trying to hide.

 

I looked at Draco's feet. They were covered in scales. Colorful scales. His nails were long, like claws, and he had a tail. His huge wings were showing under the cape. He was trying to make them the less noticeable possible.

 

\- Your wings will broke if you keep doing that - I said to Draco. He looked at me -. I know what I'm saying. Dragon and demon appearances in human bodies are alike.

\- You are lucky to be able to hide it - answered Draco -. I can't do that. I envy you.

\- I'm possessed by a dark fairy for the last 300 years. I could stop her time nine months ago, but I don't know when she will be able to move again, and what she will do to me or my child. She used my body to kill my family, and made me watch it.

\- You don't understand. This is a curse!

\- I'm cursed by Ankhseram!

\- Woah, that's serious - said Georg suddenly. He was playing with Larcade when we looked at him -. We're talking about the god of Life and Death. How didn't you kill this little one accidentally?

\- I... Actually did it... But he seems to not be affected by the curse. Do you know about it?

\- Not too much. I know how the curse works, but I didn't know that the cursed ones could have children.

\- I didn't know that either. I found out when he was born.

 

Georg made some funny faces and sounds. Larcade laughed.

 

\- He's four days old, right?

\- Yes... How did you-?

\- How smart are you? And his mother?

\- Well... We are good strategists, and we love to read books for hours. She reads really fast, and I'm able to read two books at the same time. But I don't do that too much, because sometimes I mix the stories. I don't know if there's something else.

\- I think he has the intelligence of both. Even baby monsters are not able to laugh at this age. Besides, monsters grow a little faster than humans. When you notice it, he will be able to answer you only moving his head.

\- Thank you...

\- It's nothing. And you should listen to him, Draco. After all, you will be the one able to see her again.

\- I don't want to meet my mother without you, father - answered Draco.

\- I'm human. I won't live that much.

\- She abandoned us. I don't have any memory of her. I don't want to meet her.

\- Your mother was the sweetest and kindest dragon I ever meet! Don't you dare to talk like this again!

 

Georg left, runnning far away from us. He was still carrying Larcade.

 

\- Are you aware that he still has my son? - I asked to Draco.

\- Yes, I am - answered Draco -. I'm bad for not wanting to meet my mother?

\- No, you aren't. But your father is still waiting for her. You should try to understand how he feels. First of all, take off that cape.

 

Draco looked at me and denied with his head. He was terrified. He did some steps backwards and tried to ran away, but I pulled his cape off.

 

\- That's a very unnatural position for a wings that huge - I observed.

\- Give me my cape!  - requested Draco, trying to get it from my hands.

\- No. Extend your wings.

\- I deal with my curse how I want.

\- First of all, this is not a curse. Second, I'll show you how to use them.

\- What about your child? Aren't you worried?

\- Yes, I am. But he's with your father. He will be fine.

\- He could sell him to a cult or something.

\- If he hasn't done it with you, and raised you like this, Larcade will be fine with him. Besides, your father took the bag where I have Larcade's things and the plushie I bought him today without us noticing it.

\- Okay. I will try to trust you. Only for this. But we go out of the town.

\- Not too far. I want to see if my child is safe.

\- Okay, let's go.


	8. Training a dragon

We went to a little field near to the town. It was perfect to show Draco how to use his wings and, if he lets me, some dragon magic.

 

\- Now, extend your wings - I said -. No one is around. Only me.

 

Draco obeyed. But extending his wings was painful for him. After all, he forced that position for years.

 

\- I can't do it! - said Draco while folding his wings again -. It hurts.

\- How long have you been forcing them in this position? - I asked.

\- Since I was ten, like 15 years ago.

\- It will be hardest than I thought.

\- I don't even know how they have to look in a normal position.

\- Draco, look at me.

 

I showed him my demon form. We looked like each other, except for the horns I had in my head and the different color of our scales.

 

\- Your wings are huge...

\- And yours are the same size. Maybe a little bigger.

\- They move...

\- They respond at my brain. They are part of my body.

\- Mine do that?

\- If you let them, yes.

 

Draco looked at his wings, and at the weird position he put them over the years.

 

\- Can we fix this? - asked Draco.

\- With time, yes. Are you mentally prepared for it? The physical pain will be a fact.

\- Yes. I can do it. I will recover my wings.

\- That's the spirit.

 

It took some hours, but Draco managed to open his wings by himself. Even in the most painful parts, he rejected my help. When they were fully open, a lot of scales fell.

 

\- What's this? - asked Draco.

\- The scales of ten years - I answered -. And your mother wasn't a normal dragon.

\- Do you know her?

\- I don't remember her very well. I was too little when I meet her. I think she was a friend of my father. But I remember her scales falling everywhere. My father said that it was normal for her.

\- Was she good?

\- My memories of her have been blurred over the years, because of the person who is possessing my body. But she was... Cheerful, I think.

\- I want my father to meet her again, so they can be together forever. But he's a human. That's not possible.

\- Magic has some dark paths not everyone wants to walk. If you can find anything, do it. But I won't help you to find it. I lost too much.

 

Draco looked at me. I was looking at the sky, trying to not think in anything that could bring the curse there.

 

\- Are you okay? - asked Draco.

\- I'm fine. If I think in something painful, my curse appears and steals the lives of the ones near to me.

\- That's what your curse does? I'm in danger?

\- Not necessarily. Don't make me think in something painful for me, and run if you see me having a nightmare.

\- Understood.

\- Now, fold you wings. Carefully.

 

I put my hands in Draco's wings when he was folding them, to make sure he stopped at the right moment. I could notice his muscles contracting under his scales. I could feel how painful it was.

 

\- Stop here, Draco.

\- It hurts.

\- Just right here. That's their natural position. Your muscles are not adapted, it will hurt for a while.

 

Draco fell on the ground. As a natural reaction, his wings opened completely and laid at his side.

 

\- I can't with my soul... - said Draco, with his face buried on the grass.

\- You look like a dead dragon - I observed, laughing a little.

\- It's not funny.

 

I sat just in front of him. Draco looked at me. He knew very well I still was in my demon form.

 

\- You can do that!? - asked Draco, surprised.

\- Do what?

\- Sit on the ground like this!

\- I just have to move my wings a little, to make sure they don't touch the ground.

\- I didn't know I could do that...

\- Now you know.

\- What else they can do?

\- They will react at your natural movement, but you can move them at pleasure. Like this - I opened my wings and I folded myself into them -. Now, I'm an egg!

 

Draco laughed. I opened one of my wings to look at him.

 

\- They can move individually!? - asked Draco, more surprised than before.

\- They are very useful. And not only to fly and fight.

\- Show me!

\- Calm down, little dragon. Your wings are too weak right now.

\- How I make them stronger?

\- Patience. Strenght isn't gained in a few hours. And your wings' muscles are exhausted. Don't force them.

\- I need to do it.

 

Draco moved his wings, slowly. The pain in his face was obvious.

 

\- Draco, stop. That will make you more damage.

\- I have to do it. If they don't become stronger, you will never recover your child.

\- Of course I will recover him.

\- No, you don't know my father. He wants me to listen to you, and he will keep your child until I do.

\- Then, stop forcing yourself. Your wings could broke if you keep doing that. And, if they broke,- Ugh!

 

Not the curse. Not now. Not him. Even with my head hurting, my blurry vision and not being able to listen anything, I managed to sing the lullaby to stop the curse. It worked.

 

\- Hey. What happened? - asked Draco when he saw I was returning to myself -. Why did you sing so suddenly?

\- My curse was about to be released and take your life. I discovered recently that this song stops it to appear.

\- For real? It's an strange song.

\- It's a lullaby. My mother sang it to me when I was little. I don't know why it works with the curse, but it does.

\- Teach it to me, so I can help every time the curse tries to appear.

\- Ok, listen carefully. This is the fairies lullaby.

 

"La maldad más pura,

La maldad más oscura,

Tiene sangre de hada,

Su nombre es Anastascia.

 

No dejes que te atrape,

No dejes que te engañe,

Porque si lo hace,

Ya no podrás ver ni a papá ni a mamá."

 

Draco was listening to me carefully, and repeated the song when I finished.

 

\- Perfect - I said when he finished to sing.

\- Really? I didn't fail anything?

\- No. It was perfect. And it's getting late, you should get some sleep.

\- You don't sleep?

\- I don't need it. And I don't want to have a nightmare right now. It releases the curse when I'm sleeping.

\- Do you need to eat?

\- Not necessarily. Are you hungry?

\- Not right now, but I will appreciate something to eat in the morning.

\- I will have something, then. It's better if you sleep in a tree. Your wings will be obligated to react to your nerves, and that will help them to be stronger.

 

I searched a branch big enough for Draco to sleep, and I helped him to get in it. His wings were too weak to act normally, and I had to make sure they weren't at the same side.

 

\- Sleep well, Draco.

\- Goodnight, sensei.

 

When Draco fell asleep, I went to search some food for him. After all, I was the one who didn't need to eat.


	9. Promise between father and son

A month passed. A full month where I only saw Larcade sometimes, when I returned to the town to get some food. Georg was taking good care of him. Sometimes, I left Draco alone for days, only to be with Larcade. But that made more good to Draco than I thought. The curse tried to appear a lot of times that month, but all were stopped by the lullaby. That day, when I returned, Draco was flying around.

 

\- Seems like you fly very well - I said, watching him.

\- Good morning, sensei. I still have trouble with landings.

\- That's something you will learn with practice. But I have one last thing to show you.

\- What is it?

\- Free fall, and fly against wind.

\- But that means...

\- We have to go up, to the sky. Don't worry, I'll be there.

 

I turned into a demon and I flew to the sky. Draco followed me. The higher we went, the most difficult it was for Draco to follow me.

 

\- All okay, Draco? - I asked when he arrived at my side, at a very high altitude.

\- Yes. But it was hard to arrive here.

\- Don't look down.

\- We are that high?

\- Yes, and I don't want you to be scared of it.

\- Now I'm more scared than I was.

 

Suddenly, Draco was striked by the wind. He didn't had the same practice as me with that. I reacted fast, and I flew just behind of him before he could fall.

 

\- How high we are!? - asked Draco, scared.

\- You don't want to know - I answered -. Listen, I need you to do the same as me. Don't stop moving your wings, Draco.

 

Draco obeyed, but he was too scared and he couldn't hold himself in the same place.

 

\- Faster, Draco. Move your wings faster. Their speed has to be the same as the wind speed.

\- I'm trying, but... It's too high.

\- That's why I told you to not look down.

\- And where am I supposed to look?

\- Front, or me.

 

I was upside down in front of Draco, playing with the wind.

 

\- How?

\- Practice, Draco. Practice. Are you better now?

\- Yes, I think.

\- Then, follow me. Use the wind to impulse yourself.

 

I passed under Draco, using the wind to glide. He followed me, having a little trouble to turn inside a wind strike, but doing it anyway. After a while of making him follow me inside that wind strike, I changed it. I went to one which wind went to the opposite direction that we were going.

 

\- Sensei! - yelled Draco, when he noticed where the wind was going.

\- Same concept as before! - I answered -. Use your wings to go foward while the wind is throwing you back!

\- Understood!

 

Draco did what I said. He was learning fast since he could move his wings freely. It took two weeks, but they finally moved naturally. I forced positions too much in his wings, making him suffer a lot of pain. But it was worth. Not only Draco's smile when he started flying a few, also his realization that he will be stuck with those huge wings for all eternity. After all, dragons are immortal unless you kill them.

 

Suddenly, Draco went up to the sky.

 

\- Where are you going? - I asked.

\- I always wanted to touch a cloud.

\- You can't. They are like smoke.

\- Oh...

 

I flew at Draco's side when I saw his sad face. He was trying to catch a cloud.

 

\- What's the problem, Draco? - I asked.

\- I wanted to take one for my father, to apologize. When I was little, I said that we would see my mother again when I could catch a cloud. And now, they are here, between my fingers. She... Won't return, right?

\- I don't know. I don't know where is she. But I know that her bonds with the others were important for her. The only explanation I find for what she did to you two is that she didn't want to lose you because she was a dragon.

\- Are you sure? She would do that only to not lose her important ones?

\- In a world with no dragons, she could be killed. And you too. We, the monsters, are not well seen in this era. Most of us are believed to be extinct, and only the less intelligent ones remain.

\- So... We are like some kind of legends?

\- Something like that.

 

I looked at Draco. He was still trying to catch a cloud for his father. His face told me how sad he was to not be able to do it. Without saying anything, I went to the town and I bought a jar, as fast as I could.

 

\- Where did you go, sensei? - asked Draco when I returned.

 

I only smiled and opened the jar, catching a cloud inside. Then, I gave it to Draco.

 

\- Now, you have a cloud for your father - I said.

\- Thank you, sensei.

\- Draco, it's time to return.

\- Why? You have been training me only for one month.

\- I know, but I'm not a dragon and I don't have anything else to teach you.

\- The free falling?

\- Why do you think we are at this height? Fold your wings and open it only when you are going to hit the ground.

\- But... I won't fell unconscious during that?

 

I laughed a little when Draco asked that.

 

\- That's the good thing of being a monster with wings - I answered -. We can't.

 

I made my demon form disappear and I fell of pure gravity. I didn't mind anything, I knew very well what I was doing. That's how my father trained me when I was little. I was scared at that age, but now it's different. I know what to do, and I knew that Draco was probably scared looking at me. But he didn't know where we were. Just at the top of the town. I made my wings appear a few meters before hitting the ground, just at the door of a restaurant. I made a light signal. It was Draco's turn.

 

I saw Draco falling half an hour after the signal, and he had his eyes closed. That was bad.

 

\- OPEN YOUR EYES! - I yelled as loud as I could.

 

Draco opened his eyes immediately, seeing where he was. He looked around for a while and saw me.

 

Draco opened his wings late, but soon. He landed on a roof causing minimum damage, but breaking some tiles.

 

\- Sorry - said Draco -, I was scared.

\- Don't close your eyes the next time - I answered.

 

Draco nooded, and I used my time magic to repair the roof. I helped Draco to stand up, and we get off the roof and entered in the restaurant. Georg was in there with Larcade. Larcade laughed when he saw me.

 

\- His eyes! - I said when I saw him -. He has my eyes!

\- He opened them this morning - explained Georg -. Isn't he adorable?

\- Sure he is.

\- But... The babies' eyes aren't blue for a while after they open? - observed Draco.

\- Eh? It's true... How?

\- Monsters have their true eye color at birth - answered Georg -. I was surprised when I saw Draco's green eyes. Just like his mother.

\- I knew I saw those eyes somewhere.

\- Wait, I have my mother's eyes? - asked Draco, surprised.

\- Exactly like her - answered Georg and I at the same time.

 

Some tears fell from Draco's eyes.

 

\- Since you never wanted to know about your mother, I couldn't tell you - explained Georg.

\- Your scales... Are just like hers - I added -. They bright with all existent colors.

 

Draco sat in front of his father and cried. Knowing that hurted him. I sat at his side and pat his back. Georg touched Draco's hair.

 

\- You don't know how much I liked the mixture of both colors in your hair. Purple looks really good on you - said Georg, with tears in his eyes -. But, when I saw your eyes, I couldn't contain my tears. The same green eyes as her. Can you understand how happy I was in that moment?

\- We will see her again, right? - asked Draco, giving the jar with the cloud to his father. Georg smiled, taking the jar.

\- Of course we will. Soon or later, we will find her again and we will be together. I promise.

 

I looked at the scene with Larcade in my arms. He pulled my hair to get my attention. I looked at him. He was curious. That was the first time he saw me with his eyes.

 

\- Will you mind if we stay a few days more with them? - I asked to Larcade. He only laughed -. I will take this as a yes. I have some questions to ask.


	10. Crashing a wedding

A week passed. Georg insisted in having me sleeping in the town, even if I was scared to release the curse. But soon, we saw that the curse was absorbed by Larcade for no reason, and that didn't hurt him. It was strange.

 

\- I knew Larcade was not affected by the curse, but absorbing it? That's something I didn't know - I explained to Georg after a week, when we were taking breakfast.

\- The curse doesn't cause any damage when he absorbs it. You should investigate that.

\- Yes, I should. But there aren't any documents about Ankhseram and his curse. I searched for 300 years. I learned by myself the few I know.

\- There has to be something.

\- I even looked in ancient and abandoned libraries. There's nothing about it.

\- I don't know how to help you with this.

 

Draco arrived at that moment. He was looking at the ground with a sad face, and his wings were down. He fell at the ground when he was trying to sit because his wings were in the middle. Something that he didn't do since I showed him how to move them.

 

\- Is something wrong, Draco? - asked Georg.

\- Nothing, father - answered Draco, looking at the ceiling from the ground with dead eyes.

\- Don't lie to me. What's happening?

\- Nothing.

\- I know that kind of reaction - I explained -. Something is happening to someone very important for you, but you don't want to worry us, so you won't say a thing but you will act like this all day. Am I correct, Draco?

 

Draco looked at another side. His wings were fully open, making his back touch the ground.

 

\- Get up and fold your wings - I said -. You are in the middle of the restaurant.

\- I don't want - answered Draco -. There's no use in getting up. I'll be here, forever.

\- Since when do you love that person?

 

Georg looked at me, surprised. Some tears fell from Draco's eyes. I was right.

 

\- Why didn't you tell me!? - asked Georg, a little angry -. I could do something!

\- Who would love me anyway? - asked Draco -. Who loves monsters anyway?

\- My grandma - I answered -. She loved an archangel. My aunt loved a half archangel. Your father loves your mother. Larcade's mother... She... She loves me, I know it. Not only other monsters love monsters. You should tell that person how you feel.

\- It's already late. She's getting married today.

\- Why you didn't tell us early? - asked Georg -. Let's go!

\- Where?

\- To crash that wedding.

\- We're too far away. We won't make it in time. Anyway, she won't...

\- SHE SAID THAT TO YOUR FACE!? SHE DID!? NO, RIGHT!? GET UP AND LET'S GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

\- Father...

\- Your happiness is more important than anything, you know that.

\- I can't... It's late...

 

I stopped the time for a few, just to take my things, and Georg and Draco's things. I made the time ran again being just at the opposite side I was before.

 

\- I have our things - I said -. Let's go.

\- How? - asked Draco.

\- Flying, of course.

 

I tied Larcade around my chest and left the restaurant. Georg followed me carrying Draco. He had to hold his son's wings because he refused to fold them.

 

\- We have to go - I said while turning into a demon.

\- I don't want... - answered Draco.

\- It's now or never. You won't have any other opportunity.

\- What do you know about this? It's not like you lost all. You have your son.

\- It's now I have him.

 

I put my hand in Draco's shoulder and I showed him my worst memories. The ones who always bring the curse to this world. The memories of my house burning to ashes, with the inner monologue I had with myself, when Anastascia didn't answer me. I was only a kid. A kid who saw himself put fire to his own house, and wasn't able to do anything to stop it because someone was restricting his movements. A kid who listened his father scream in pain when the ceiling fell over him, and his brother trying to call him. I showed Draco all.

 

\- What was that? - asked Draco, completely terrified.

\- My worst memory - I answered -. I don't like to remember it. I lost all in that fire. My parents, my brother and my unborn sister died in it.

\- But... Why you did nothing?

\- I couldn't. Anastascia was blocking my movements, but I didn't know she was there until I got cursed. For some years, I thought I put my own house on fire, killing my family. I lost all that day. I don't want you to lose all.

\- But... She's getting married...

\- And? We can still crash her wedding before the ceremony ends. You still can do something to not lose all. Her answer will determine if you lose all or not. But, if you don't move, you will never know if she loves you back.

 

Draco looked at the ground, then at his father, and back at me. After that, he got up and flew away without saying a word. I followed him carrying Georg in my back.

 

We flew for 30 minutes, I think. Draco was leading at a very high speed. Suddenly, he turned and entered in a church breaking the roof.

 

\- He's not good at landings - I explained to Georg. He laughed a little.

 

I landed at the door of the church, and made my demon form disappear. Everyone inside was looking at Draco, who just got up from the ground.

 

\- What are you doing here, monster? - asked the groom, putting the bride behind him -. You weren't invited.

\- But my father was - answered Draco -. You knew he will bring me, why you invited him?

\- Your father is a good man that doesn't deserve to have a monster for son. You should never be born.

\- My father loves me like no one does. This is my last opportunity to say it, so I won't let it pass.

\- What are you talking about?

 

Draco looked directly to the bride, ignoring the groom's words.

 

\- I've been loving you since we were little, Miriam. I always did. I know you may not love me back because of... - Draco opened a little his right wing, looking at it -. This. But this is how I feel, and I wanted you to know before you got married. My best wishes for you and your future husband.

 

Draco turned and walked away. But something no one expected happened. The bride left the altar, running across the church only to catch Draco's left arm. Everyone was surprised for that, specially Draco and the groom.

 

\- Can I touch your wings? - asked the bride.

\- Eh? Oh... If you want... - answered Draco.

 

The bride took off her gloves and put her hand in Draco's left wing. The wing reacted to the touch of another person who wasn't me or Georg. Draco didn't turn to look at her, but his face was completely red. He was nervous, you could see it. The woman he loved wasn't afraid of him, and she liked his wings.

 

\- Are they strong? - asked the bride.

\- Yes. Yes, they are.

\- Can I go for a ride?

\- No - Draco turned, facing her -. I-I mean... Did you saw how I landed? I broke the ceiling. I don't want you to take any damage because of me. Besides, it's your wedding. You should... You should go. Your fiance is waiting for you.

\- I was waiting for you. I was expecting you to came with that cape of yours on, but you surprised me with a better entrance.

\- You were... Waiting for me?

\- Of course I was. I love you, that won't change. Even if my parents forced me to marry another person, my feelings won't change.

\- You do?

 

Draco was happy. His wings fluttered. The bride laughed at his reaction. But the groom and the bride's father took some shotguns and shoot directly to them. Seeing that, Draco took the bride in his arms and folded his wings around them. But the bullets never arrived to them. I turned into a demon and stopped the bullets with my wings.

 

\- Sensei! - yelled Draco when he opened his wings to see what happened to the bullets.

\- I'm fine - I answered -. They didn't pass through my wings. They are stuck in my bones.

\- That's not what fine means, sensei.

\- It's not a big deal for me. My father was part demon, remember?

 

Draco nooded. After that, Georg entered in the church, acting like he didn't know what was happening.

 

\- What's happening!? - asked Georg -. What were those shoots!? Draco! Where have you been!?

\- I was... - Georg winked at Draco -. Training. I wanted to recover my wings. He helped me.

 

Draco pointed at me. Georg went were I was and put his hands on my shoulders.

 

\- Thank you for helping my son with this - said Georg.

\- It was nothing - I answered -. He had his wings in a very strange position. Now they're fine and he can use them.

\- Did he tell you why he had them in that position?

\- Yes, he did.

\- Then, we are in peace.

\- You shouldn't be talking with those monsters! - yelled the groom -. Georg, you are the most handsome man in this town! You had all the girls, and you had to marry a monster!

\- And I'm so proud I did - answered Georg, walking to him -. When I did, I saw how you all truly are. I married a dragon, and I had a son with her. I love both of them. If no one can understand that, then we will leave.

\- You had to leave a long ago! This wouldn't be happening if you did. Miriam will marry me, and no one else!

\- And you should learn to shut your mouth! I like this town, that's why I stayed with my son. And, if Miriam loves Draco, no one can separate them. Specially when Draco loves her back.

 

Suddenly, someone jumped to Georg with a knife in his hand. Georg stopped him and took the knife with some fast movements.

 

\- You tried to take my eye one time, Edgar. You won't be able to do it twice.

\- I had to kill you and your demonic son a long ago! - yelled the man.

\- Draco is not a demon. He's a dragon. Learn the difference between both.

\- They are all the same! Monsters!

\- Oh, please - I said -. They are not the same. I'm part demon and part fairy after all. I had dragon friends. I know how to differenciate all the types of monsters in this world.

 

All the men inside the church pointed me with different types of guns. Mostly shotguns. That didn't scare me.

 

\- If you think that a few guns can scare a monster, you're wrong - I explained -. The monsters with human appearances are used to being bullied and tried to kill, because they live mostly between humans. The oldest a monster is, the less scared he is of weapons and magic. After all, humans are the ones with a short life. You shouldn't be wasting it in trying to kill monsters, because they will live more than you. But remember, the true monsters are humans. If you could live the same as us, you will be dangerous for everyone.

 

Everyone put down the guns. Everyone looked at us, scared. I looked at Draco and Miriam. She wasn't scared. She was trusting us. Draco was a little scared. Probably because he was worried on what the others would do to Miriam if he left her, now that everyone knows the truth.

 

\- Let's go - said Georg, walking to the door.

 

I followed him. Draco helped Miriam to get up and kissed her hand, leaving her. But she took his arm and both left the church together.


	11. Your wife was a queen

Georg guided us to his house. When we were inside, and the door was closed, Larcade moved.

 

\- Oh, sorry - I said -. You must be scared, right? It's okay now. We're safe.

\- You had a baby tied in your chest all time? - asked Miriam.

\- I know, it was dangerous. But I couldn't leave him anywhere. Someone could take him thinking he's an orphan.

\- What about his mother?

\- She... Is trapped in a lacrima and can't move.

\- Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't want to...

\- Don't worry. I have worst memories.

 

Miriam looked at me, surprised. I'm pretty sure she couldn't believe I had worse memories than Mavis trapped in a lacrima. Of course I have, and not only the fire in my house. After all, my whole life has been a nightmare.

 

Larcade cried in that moment, and a very bad smell came to my nose.

 

\- Where can I change Larcade? - I asked.

\- Upstairs - answered Georg -. Choose any room.

 

I went upstairs and I entered in the first room I found. For it's smell, that room was Georg's one. I changed Larcade's diaper in it, and I returned to the living room. Draco was talking with Miriam while Georg was cooking.

 

\- Do you need help, Georg? - I asked while entering in the kitchen.

\- Not right now - answered Georg -. Besides, you are my guest. You shouldn't be helping me.

\- I wanted to leave the lovebirds alone.

\- You will be a really good father.

\- But I'm listening, just in case.

\- What case?

\- That we have to leave the house.

\- That won't-

\- They're kissing.

\- We're not! - yelled Draco.

 

I laughed. I knew he would listen that. Of course, I was joking. They weren't kissing. They were talking about their lives.

 

\- Don't lie like that - said Georg, hitting my arm and laughing.

\- It was a joke - I answered.

 

Larcade pulled my hair in that moment. He wanted my attention before start crying.

 

\- What's happening, Larcade? - I asked -. Are you hungry?

\- Do you really know how to raise your child, black wizard? - asked Georg.

 

Terrified, I froze the time. Only me, Larcade and Georg could move. Larcade muttered. I looked at Georg, and he looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he knew what he was talking about.

 

\- Is Larcade really your son? Or is he one of your experiments? What is true of all you said? I know who you are. Stop lying to me.

\- All is true. Larcade is my son, but I don't know how he was conceived.

\- You don't know?

\- I think Ankhseram knows what happened, but I can't ask him. He doesn't talk to anyone. He loves to torture people.

\- And the mother?

\- Ankhseram killed her, but seems like his heart is still beating. I listened it. A very weak beat. The lacrima is a method I created a long ago to resurrect people, but I do my know how her friend find it. I buried that investigation a long ago. It doesn't have my name, so he doesn't know I created that.

\- How did she die?

\- Both of us are cursed. Ankhseram used my feelings and her indecision in our first kiss, and killed her.

\- And how was Larcade born?

\- I think the lacrima helped her to grow him. Her body, and also mine, are not adult. But our souls are. I think that's how Larcade had possibilities to be born. But I'm not sure.

\- I have to trust you? After all, you didn't tell me your name, black wizard Zeref.

\- I didn't tell you my name because of that. Anastascia, the dark fairy, gained me that fame. She used my name and appearance to do a lot of bad things. That's why everyone thinks I'm evil.

\- So... Anastascia did all? Even the investigations to resurrect people?

\- No, that was me. She made me think my family was dead and that I had to search a way to bring them back. I did those investigations by myself. I noticed later that she used them to create the Etherias demons.

\- You didn't know they were created?

\- No, until I saw my brother inside one of those eggs. Then I realized what she was doing.

 

Georg was looking carefully at my eyes only to see if I was telling a lie. I wasn't, he could see that. Even if I can mantain my face straight and my movements under control, my eyes are a direct window to how I feel. And Georg noticed that.

 

\- Seems like you are telling the truth - said Georg, after observing me for a while.

 

I smiled, and I returned the time to it's normal flowing. Georg knew that he couldn't talk freely about his discover. None of us wanted to scare Draco or Miriam.

 

\- Not a word to the lovebirds - I requested.

\- I won't say a thing - answered Georg.

\- About what? - asked Draco.

\- Nothing! - answered Georg and I at the same time.

 

We looked at each other and laughed. Draco didn't know what was happening. It was better like that.

 

\- Father, do we have some clothes for Miriam? - asked Draco suddenly, entering in the kitchen -. She wants to take off the wedding dress.

\- Your mother's won't fit her. Give her some of yours - answered Georg.

\- But a girl in man's clothes...

\- Looks really good. Your mother did it sometimes.

\- My mother did it too - I added -. And my aunt.

\- But... I have no shirts... - said Draco.

\- Take one of my shirts - answered Georg -. I don't care.

\- Uh... Okay...

 

Draco left the kitchen and took Miriam to the first floor. I could listen their footsteps and conversation.

 

\- Why are you laughing, demonic black wizard? - asked Georg.

\- Draco. He's confused.

\- For what? Miriam?

\- He can't believe that she will wear his clothes.

\- I have nothing for her. She's taller than my wife.

\- Does Draco know her name?

\- No, he doesn't. He didn't want to know. He doesn't even know what kind of dragon she is. I don't know that either.

\- Do you have any of her magic books here?

\- No... Wait, there's one or two. They are in my room.

\- Can I check them later?

\- Sure. But I can't understand a word in them.

\- I can. I can read the dragons' language.

\- Really?

\- I can translate them for Draco, if he wants.

\- That would be great.

\- I can explain some things about your wife that can be interesting to know.

\- Please, tell me everything you know.

\- With Draco listening.

\- Of course. Can you put the dishes at the table? I'm nearly done with lunch.

\- Sure.

 

While I was taking the dishes to the table I noticed some scales around the house. Scales that fell recently from Draco's wings. I knew they were his scales. Same color as his mother's ones, and same kind of falling.

 

\- Scales again? - said Georg while he was taking the food -. I haven't seen them for years. I will have to clean the whole house.

\- Save them - I requested.

\- Why?

\- I will show you a thing they can do.

\- Okay. I have the milk for Larcade.

\- Oh, thank you.

 

Miriam came downstairs while I was feeding Larcade. Draco was lucky. She was a beautiful girl. Her hair was black, and his eyes were the same color as the ocean.

 

\- Can I feed him? - asked Miriam.

\- Sure - I answered -. He drinks two bottles each time.

\- That's not too much?

\- Not for us.

\- Non-humans are really curious.

\- Yes, we are. Humans don't understand that - I looked around and I saw that Draco wasn't there -. Where's Draco?

\- Still upstairs, I think.

 

As Miriam said, Draco was still upstairs. He was completely frozen at the side of an open door.

 

\- Draco? - I asked -. It's all okay?

\- I saw heaven... - answered Draco.

\- What!?

 

I was not expecting that answer. What did he saw exactly?

 

\- What do you mean with heaven? - I asked, a little scared.

\- Miriam... Looks so good in man's clothes.

\- Oh. That's what you meant by heaven.

\- What else could be?

\- Nothing.

 

Draco looked at me, without understanding what I was saying. It was better that way. After all, he was only a little and innocent dragon.

 

\- Lunch is ready - I said before leaving.

\- I'm coming.

 

Draco followed me downstairs. Larcade was completely asleep in Miriam's arms. We left him sleeping on the couch while we were eating.

 

\- Why you don't explain us all you know about my wife? - asked Georg to me.

\- You want to know? - I answered -. Draco, do you want to know about your mother?

\- I'm... Not sure... - answered Draco.

\- I want to know - said Miriam -. I always been curious about her.

\- Well - I started -. First of all, her name. Georg?

\- Elementia - said Georg -. Blue hair, green eyes, cheerful and tiny. She's always wearing the most colorful dresses.

\- Right - I continued -. She's the tiniest dragon of all, but also the most powerful. She can control all the existent elements, and all their variations. Also, her scales fell a lot. Elementia, with Mothergrea, the mother nature dragon, were the first dragons to appear in Earth. With their powers, they created all the other dragons. Well, not all. Most of them. That's how they gained the titles of "Mothers of dragons" and "Dragon queens".

\- Wait! Stop! - interrupted me Draco -. My mother is a queen!?

\- She was named queen by the other dragons, with Mothergrea. But Mothergrea doesn't like to be referred as queen, so she left the title for Elementia.

\- She could refuse that if she wanted, right?

\- Elementia is not only cheerful. She's also kind and has a pure heart. She doesn't like to disappoint the others, so she accepted the title. After that, the dragons reproduced and, before she could notice it, a war between dragons started.

\- The dragon war - said Georg -. I remember she saying something about that. A mistake, I think.

\- It was a mistake, from the other dragons. No one wanted to listen to her, and they started training humans as Dragon Slayers, making them participate in the war.

\- That's horrible... - said Miriam.

\- It was. In that moment, she had to make a decision. Train or not train a Dragon Slayer. For her Dragon Slayer, she choose a non-human. A half demon, son of the powerful demon Lucifer. His name was Raziel, the king of the Slayers.

\- So, that's the person which name she murmured in her nightmares - said Georg -. Her Slayer.

\- Raziel was a good man. Even being a half demon, he was raised by his archangel step-father. Of course, Raziel's step-father had trouble with accepting him, but he did. Raziel didn't trust anyone who was pureblood, specially humans. But he accepted what Elementia was proposing to him when his older brother said that she was the dragon queen, and that she wanted to end the war.

\- Raziel died in the war, right?

\- No, he didn't. Was Elementia who nearly died in there. She was protected by Raziel all time.

\- What about Acnologia?

\- Acnologia... No one knew from where he came from, but he nearly executed all the dragons. Elementia's wounds weren't caused by him, but by another slayer who turned crazy.

\- The craziest survived, right?

\- Unfortunately, yes. Raziel would be the only one who can stop him, but... He died in a fire a long ago, before the Dragon King's festival. Raziel was my father - everyone froze when I said that -. Without him, Acnologia killed everyone. No dragon or slayer survived that massacre.

 

I started crying. I couldn't contain myself. Georg took Larcade and put him at my side before the curse was released. Larcade absorbed the curse, as always. He didn't even notice that. When the curse was gone, Draco hugged me.

 

\- It's okay, sensei. You can cry as long as you need.

 

I hugged Draco as tight as I could, and I cried for hours. Then, I fell asleep.


	12. Wings and scales

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. The smell told me that no one used the room where I was in a long time. Larcade wasn't with me, but there were signs that he was sleeping in that room.

 

I got out of the room, trying to not be discovered by anyone. I was scared. I didn't know where I was. I relaxed when I went downstairs.

 

\- Good morning, sensei! - said Draco when he saw me.

\- Good morning - I answered.

\- Did you sleep well?

\- How long I was sleeping?

\- About three or four days.

\- That long!?

\- Yes. Why are you asking?

\- It's been a long time since I slept that much.

\- How long?

\- About 300 years. Where's Larcade?

\- With my father, buying some things.

\- Your father will steal my child if I let him.

\- I can't deny that. He's taking good care of him.

\- At least I know he will be in good hands.

\- You will let him take your son?

\- Of course not. But now I know someone else to leave him if something happens to me.

 

I went to the kitchen and I ate the first thing I found.

 

\- What are you doing, sensei? - asked Draco.

\- Eating? - I answered.

\- But you didn't told me that you don't need to eat?

\- That I don't need it doesn't mean I don't enjoy eating. After all, this makes me feel alive.

 

In that moment, Georg opened the door. He was carrying a lot of food. Larcade was at his head, exploring the world. I laughed when I saw that.

 

\- Do you know he likes to be in people's heads? - asked Georg -. And that he doesn't fall?

\- No, I didn't - I answered -. But I know from who he got that.

\- Who?

\- My brother. He was always there. Even sleeping. Dad didn't mind too much, but he was always prepared in case my brother fell.

\- You really love your brother.

\- We were twins. But I can't sense him since he was sent to the future.

\- Maybe he didn't arrive yet.

\- No, he didn't. It was a 400 years travel. But I thought that my time magic would make me sense him. Seems like I was wrong.

\- Dad, isn't that a lot of food? - asked Draco -. And we already have food.

\- Draco, are you aware of how much you eat? - answered Georg.

\- Eh... No.

\- Monsters are capable to eat twice their weight, three if they are hungry. I think I won't have enough food. At least, I'm lucky that Larcade is still a baby.

\- But sensei doesn't need to eat.

 

Georg looked at me. I smiled.

 

\- That doesn't mean I don't like to eat - I said.

\- Then, we're in peace - said Georg -. When will you leave?

\- Soon. I can't stay too much in a place because of the curse, and I had been around you for a long time.

\- Can you look at the books before?

\- Sure. I can stay a few more days, if needed. You already know how to deal with the curse.

 

Georg left the food in the kitchen and went to his room. Soon, he returned with three books.

 

\- Those are the magic books my wife left - said Georg -. I can't understand anything on them. I don't even know in what language is it wrote.

 

I took one of the books and I flipped some pages.

 

\- Ancient dragon language - I answered -. I can read it. My brother and I combined this with Fairy language and Demon language to send us secret messages. But our father discovered us, and they weren't a secret anymore. Draco, try to read it.

 

I handed the book to Draco. He seemed to not understand a thing at first, but I could see how he could read it.

 

\- Can you understand it? - I asked.

\- I can read it, but not understand a word - answered Draco. Georg and Miriam were surprised of that.

\- Dragons can read their language. Fairies and demons can do that with theirs. But understand them is different. Knowing that you can read it, I can teach you how to understand it.

\- But you can read dragon language, sensei?

\- My father was the slayer king, remember? I can read an talk demon, fairy, dragon and god language. And much others, but those are the most important for me.

 

I taught Draco how to read and speak dragon language. Sounds easy, but it isn't. Mostly because I mixed demon and fairy in it.

 

\- You mixed words again, sensei - said Draco a week later. He was understanding and filling holes by himself.

\- I lost a big part of my fluency during the last 300 years - I explained -. My brother and I used to mix the three languages to send messages, remember? We were very fluent to do it.

\- Must be fun to have a brother.

\- Depends. He can be your best friend and your worst enemy at the same time. But me and my brother complemented each other. He was the strenght and I was the brain. But roles changed when I enter in sadistic mode.

\- Sadistic mode? You? I don't see it.

\- You don't know me enough.

\- I have never seen your fairy wings.

\- They... We're ripped off a long ago...

 

I put my right hand in my left shoulder. I missed my wings, but they don't grow up again. It's not that easy.

 

\- I'm sorry sensei. I shouldn't...

\- Don't worry, Draco. You didn't know.

\- But...

\- Draco, it's okay. I lost my fairy power with them, but I still have my demon and my God Slayer power.

\- Fairies lose their power when their wings are ripped off?

\- Yes, and it's hard to live without it. Specially when you're a pureblood. Good that I'm mixed and I know another magic.

 

Draco looked at the book again, without saying anything else. He could feel the sadness in my voice. And probably my face was telling the same. Larcade was laying in my head, listening everything. Without any warning, I couldn't feel him anymore. I put my hands in my head, searching him, and then I looked around me in the couch. He wasn't there.

 

\- Oh, no... This can't be happening...

\- Sensei, calm down - said Draco when he saw my nervous state -. He shouldn't be too far away.

\- But... What if he...? Maybe I forced him too much with the curse...

\- Sensei, it won't be that. I'm sure of it.

\- You can't be sure of something you don't know!

 

I was scared. That scared that I yelled to Draco. Georg arrived in that moment.

 

\- What's happening? - asked Georg.

\- Larcade disappeared - answered Draco -. He was at sensei's head, and he's gone.

 

I was crying. I could feel some tears falling from my eyes. Immediately, the curse appeared. I couldn't control it. I was too scared and too nervous to try to stop it.

 

I heard Draco's voice singing the lullaby. I could follow his voice to calm the curse.

 

"La maldad más pura,

La maldad más oscura,

Tiene sangre de hada,

Su nombre es Anastascia.

 

No dejes que te atrape,

No dejes que te engañe,

Porque si lo hace,

Ya no podrás ver ni a papá ni a mamá."

 

For a moment, I could listen my mother singing it in my head. That helped even more. I was still scared, but less nervous.

 

\- Better? - asked Draco.

\- Yes... Thank you - I answered.

\- Good that you taught me the lullaby.

\- I could listen my mother singing it. Maybe was my imagination.

\- Probably.

\- What a dark lullaby... - said Georg.

\- Eh? You could understand it, father?

\- My grandmother was from another country. He taught me her native language. Oh, and she loved dragons.

\- The lullaby was made with the native language of the first fairy queen - I explained -. Some fairies still know it.

\- That's interesting to know.

 

Suddenly, we heard an scream. It came from the kitchen. It was Miriam. We ran directly where she was just to see her laughing with a flying Larcade at her side.

 

Flying!? Larcade was flying!? When did he show wings!? Was that a few minutes ago!? I looked at Draco and Georg. They were as surprised as me.

 

\- Hi, boys - said Miriam when she saw us -. Since where does Larcade fly?

\- Now - answered the three of us at the same time.

\- He's adorable. And the color of his wings combines perfectly with his hair.

 

I took Larcade in my arms, making him stop flying. His wings were a perfect combination of demon and fairy. Strong like a demon, lighter like a fairy. I checked his head, seraching horns. They were there, but they were very little in that moment. His tail was moving under his clothes.

 

\- Seems like I will need scales - I said. Everyone looked at me, surprised.

\- Why scales? - asked Draco.

\- Your scales, to be exact. You share the same powers as your mother. Your scales are special, like hers.

\- In what?

\- A lot of things. Like clothes that can hide your dragon appearance, or that let you transform without breaking them.

\- People knows me like this. I prefer to not try to hide it again.

\- I understand... But maybe for your children. They will be more human, but still have a lot of dragon blood inside them.

\- My children... They will have wings like me?

\- Not necessarily, but maybe scales in their bodies.

\- Scales...

\- They are easier to hide than the wings and the tail. Maybe they will never need it.

 

Draco looked at Miriam, worried about something.

 

\- So... It's like that... - I started, thinking that Draco did something to Miriam.

\- Eh... Really? I thought you were smarter than this, son - continued Georg, going to my side.

\- What are you talking about? - asked Draco.

\- You know what we are talking about... Right, devil child?

\- Yeah... - I answered.

 

Draco's face told us that he didn't know about what we were talking about. Georg and me looked at each other. We were having fun, even knowing that Draco didn't do anything.

 

\- Nothing happened - said Miriam -. Yet...

\- Eh? What are you talking about, Miriam? What didn't happen yet? - asked Draco, still not knowing about what the three of us were talking about.

 

We laughed. Draco still didn't know about what we were talking about. He turned red when we explained to him.

 

\- I didn't do anything like that... - murmured Draco, again.

\- We know - said Miriam, at his side -. It was a joke, Draco.

\- It's not funny... And I didn't do it...

\- Draco, I know you didn't. And I know it very well.

 

Draco laid his head in Miriam's chest, and she hugged him. I was in front of them, reading a book to Larcade.

 

\- Can he understand it? - asked Miriam.

\- I'm not sure, but he likes the sound of my voice - I answered.

\- Can I know your name? Draco doesn't know it either.

\- My name involves a lot of bad things. Knowing it will make you fear me for no reason.

\- What kind of things?

\- You don't want to know.

\- Why?

\- It's difficult to explain to a human.

\- Make it easy.

\- I was possessed by someone evil. Very evil. That person used my full appearance and name to commit all the existent crimes. Even more. My appearance has been forgotten in this time, but not my name. My name is a very vivid legend. I don't want you to fear me for that.

 

Miriam didn't ask anything else. I didn't want to tell her who I was, or Draco to know. I knew very well that they knew about my reputation. Georg was in the kitchen, but listened to all the conversation.

 

\- Can you come here, devil child? - asked Georg.

 

Without answering, I took Larcade and the book and I went to the kitchen. As I entered, I stopped the time for Draco and Miriam.

 

\- You are really a good kid, Zeref - said Georg.

\- That's not what the legends tell - I answered.

\- I don't need the legends anymore. I know you in person. And without that dark fairy in the middle. I know how you are.

\- I don't want people to fear me for those legends. They are the worst that happened to me.

\- How much you were investigating resurrection methods?

\- I don't know. When I got cursed, I stopped the time to investigate. But Anastascia didn't notice it, because I was always in libraries and similar places, with no one inside.

\- You mean... That you could be decades studying and investigating without anyone noticing it?

\- I didn't age, so I didn't notice either. Anastascia created a lot of experiments during that time, including my brother. The only experiment I let the time work.

\- What about the others?

\- I tried to destroy them, but some of them were successful. I don't know where they are now. But I could save two of them.

\- Save?

\- Anastascia killed them at the same time she killed my family. They were good friends of mine. I made clones for them, and put the clones on their place. They are half demon too. I didn't saw them since they left. But I'm sure they're fine. They were surviving together since they were abandoned by their parents.

\- Are they brothers?

\- No, only friends. Good friends from the same town. Both half demon, from the last generation of pure half demons. They always took care of each other.

\- Reject a child because it's half demon... What kind of parents do that?

\- In that time, demons were rapists. They did it for fun. Having a demon child meant that you were with them. That's why all the half demons were abandoned.

\- But your father wasn't.

\- Because my grandma wanted to keep him. And my grandpa was an archangel. He could say that was an strange mutation, but both decided to say my father was half demon.

\- Your family didn't have it easy.

\- No, but I couldn't wish a best family. My parents, my grandfather, my brother, my uncles, my aunt, my master, and the dragons. All of them were family. Even if we weren't blood related.

\- Elementia was in it?

\- Yes, she was. She was my father's master, remember? She was... like some kind of grandmother to us.

\- Would your father accept me if he meets me? I'm human. I'm something that rejected him his whole life.

\- He would, because you made his master happy. And there's nothing more important for him than see his family happy.

 

Georg hugged me. I hugged him when I felt the way he was breathing. He was holding his own cry.

 

\- You can cry, if you need it - I said -. No one will listen to you.

\- I'm fine. Just happy to meet someone who Elementia considered family. Even if it's the darkest mage that ever existed.

\- It would be better if you could met my father. He was her disciple. He knew her in a better way than me.

\- Still, you are her family. That's important for me.

\- Besides of you and Draco, she has no blood related family. All the others are friends she considers family.

\- I don't care at all. If she considers you family, you are family.

\- That's what my father always said.

\- Your father must be a great man.

\- Yes, he was. I miss him every day, with the rest of my family.

 

For some reason that we don't know, Larcade patted our heads. He was in Georg's head this time. Both of us laughed, and I made time run again.

 

\- So... When are you leaving? - asked Georg.

\- Tomorrow - I answered -. I can't stay more time, and Draco can defend himself in Dragon language.

\- Do you think he will learn all he needs by himself?

\- Probably. I can't help him anymore. I lost my fluency. And I stayed here for too long.

\- Be careful out there.

\- I will.

 

Later that day, I explained to Georg how to manipulate the scales, and made some clothes for Larcade now that he knew how to show wings. Draco refused to make clothes for himself all the time.


End file.
